


Crimen de cuervos

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Established friendships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, I will fill this fandom with fluffy team shenanigans, Karasuno, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rage, Rating May Change, Shenanigans, Tags May Change, Team Dynamics, Warnings May Change, romantic relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Historias cortas acerca del Karasuno y sus cuervos.Colección de One-ShotsPARTE 1 de la serie SHENANIGANS:KARASUNOBienvenidos a la serie Shenanigans, donde los ships no importan, los adolescentes son idiotas y yo actualizo una vez al mes.





	1. Adolescentes [Sawamura Daichi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente tiende a olvidar que Sawamura Daichi es, en efecto, un adolescente.

**_ADOLESCENTES_ **

_#1, Capitán, rematador, especialista defensivo ~~y padre del equipo~~ , Sawamura Daichi_

 

* * *

  
No es la primera vez que le ha pasado desde que se volvió capitán del equipo. De hecho, no es la primera vez que simplemente alguien lo ha mencionado desde que entró a la preparatoria Karasuno.

Si bien recuerda, la primera persona que alguna vez se lo dijo, fue Asahi. No le sorprende en lo más absoluto.

Ocurrió unas semanas después de haber iniciado las actividades del club, cuando aún no se conocían muy bien y Asahi tropezaba con sus palabras al hablarles. _Aún lo hace_ , piensa Daichi, _pero al menos ahora no parece que va a ponerse a llorar cuando se equivoca._

En ese entonces, Daichi era lo que Asahi llamaba una persona _generalmente buena_. Así que cuando a su nuevo compañero se le trababa la lengua y se ponía rojo, Daichi simplemente le corregía la palabra y lo dejaba seguir hablando.

_Eres como un padre, cre-creo,_ le había dicho Asahi. _Tu y Sugawara, ambos se comportan como si tuvieran que cuidarme, no se cómo sentarme sobre- ...di-dije sentarme y no sentirme ¿no es así? santo dios, por favor olvida todo lo que dije._

También lo escuchaba seguido en su familia. _Daichi-kun es tan maduro y amable ¡Seguramente será un excelente padre!_ , a veces también se escuchaba, _Daichi-kun es tan inteligente, está en clases pre-universitarias, deberías ser más como él._ Y, cuando lo eligieron como capitán del equipo, no hubo familiar que no dijera _, Daichi-kun tiene calificaciones excelentes, es maduro y amable ¡Y además capitán de equipo! Antes que nos demos cuenta, traerá también una novia a la familia._

Cuando salió del closet, dejó de ser la admiración de la familia. Entonces tuvo un poco más tiempo para ser Daichi, adolescente promedio, estudiante de preparatoria, y no Sawamura Daichi, el hijo prodigio, la maravilla del vecindario.

De alguna manera, estaba más feliz de esa forma.

* * *

  
Las personas que más olvidan que es un adolescente, suelen ser sus profesores. Dicen que, algo en la forma en la cual se comporta, les hace sentir que hablan con un colega, y no un estudiante regular.

Luego lo vieron corriendo a la cafetería, en un duelo a muerte contra el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, accidentalmente encendiendo la alarma contra incendios, y Daichi sabe que intentan esconderlo, pero cada vez que le hablan sabe que están evitando reír un poco.

_El santo de Sawamura, corriendo por los pasillos cual alma en pena, tratando de competir contra el capitán de un equipo que lo que más hacen es correr,_ ese fue sin duda alguna el chisme de pasillo de la semana. Daichi no sabe en qué momento la idea le sonó bien, pero también sabe que competiría contra _cualquiera_ en una carrera a la cafetería.

Una vez se le ocurrió la idea de competir contra Kageyama y Hinata. _Lo dejaron mordiendo polvo_. Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, tuvieron las santas pelotas de preguntarle si no le dolía la espalda. Estuvieron limpiando el gimnasio por una semana, porque Daichi es maduro, pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar algo así.  


* * *

  
Una vez, intento de broma por parte de los chicos de segundo ya suponía, Nishinoya le preguntó qué se sentía ser el padre del equipo.

_Un sueño hecho realidad,_ recuerda haber contestado. _Siempre quise cuidar de un grupo de adolescentes con cerebros de pájaro que apenas funcionan._

Su momento de victoria, porque poner a Nishinoya en un estado de vergüenza en el cual los esfuerzos combinados de Tanaka y Asahi son requeridos para calmarlo es una victoria, fue cortado en seco cuando Ennoshita fue a preguntarle a Suga.

_¿Qué se siente ser el otro padre del equipo?_  


* * *

  
—No puedo creer que le dijeras a Noya que es más tonto que la palabra —Daichi tampoco se lo creía. De nuevo, era maduro, pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar algo así. El aludido se encontraba un par de metros atrás, como un tomate de lo rojo, aún siendo calmado por Tanaka y Asahi—. Míralo, creo que si le prendes un cerillo cerca, combustiona.

—Se lo tiene ganado, por payazo —sabe muy bien que se va a disculpar. Luego. Cuando el líbero hubiera reflexionado sobre las consecuencias de jugarle una broma como esa—. De todas formas ¿de dónde sacaron el chistecito de decirme papá?

—Aparentemente, Asahi les contó a los de primero lo de la primera vez que nos dijo que actuamos como sus padres-

—Santo _dios._

—Y luego Hinata se lo contó a Noya, y ya sabes qué pasó luego —el colocador estiró sus brazos, sus ojos somnolientos, mientras que Daichi gruñó, pensando exactamente cómo es que en menos de un año siendo capitán del equipo, había envejecido al menos dos veces su edad—. Oye, oye, no estás solo en el bote, ellos me llaman _Sugamama_.

—Ah, es que además estamos casados —bromeó inocentemente. Suga lo recibió con un golpe juguetón en el brazo, y Daichi fingió un quejido solamente para hacerle reír. Lo consiguió.

—¡Que grosero! Que sepas que me han dicho que haría de un excelente marido —el acto de indignación de Suga traicionaba completamente la risa en su voz. Daichi lo encontraba perfectamente encantador.

—No lo dudo —respondió con una sonrisa amable. La idea de Suga como marido se le hacía casi como un cuento de hadas. El chico cantaba para memorizar clases, gritaba más que Tanaka cuando se emocionaba y tenía las expresiones más entretenidas. Incluso si llevaba su corazón en las manos, era imposible para Daichi saber en qué estaba pensando la mayoría del tiempo, porque con una simple sonrisa inocente, borraba toda sospecha sobre sí. Era-

—Hey ¿a qué te refieres con que tengo expresiones _entretenidas?_ ¿Te ríes de mi a mis espaldas, _Sawamura-kun?_ —Yyyyy _había dicho todo eso en voz alta._ — Estás rojo ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si te pido que olvides los últimos cinco minutos de tu vida ¿lo harías?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Asahi?

—¡Suga!

—Calma, calma, no le diré a nadie que crees que mi sonrisa es mágica, _Dai-chan._

 

Riendo, jugando, continuaron su camino. En algún punto, Daichi olvidó que Noya estaba avergonzado, que le había dicho a Suga que seguramente haría de un buen marido y que su sonrisa era más o menos mágica. Porque hablaban de las series que seguían, de las clases que no entendían, y del entrenamiento asesino que tenían que cumplir, con tal de seguir avanzando.

Porque, muchas personas parecen olvidar que Sawamura Daichi es, en efecto, un adolescente. Hormonal, sudoroso, intenso, propenso a enamorarse tontamente. Pero Suga no le deja olvidarlo, ni pasa un solo día sin que lo atormente por el mismo motivo.

Y estaría enojado...

 

—No voltees ahora, pero Asahi está abrazando a Noya —volteó ligeramente la cabeza para confirmar, solo para ser golpeado por el colocador— _¡Oye, dije que no voltearas!_

 

Pero es joven, y Suga tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. Ya habrá tiempo para enojarse en el futuro.  


* * *

  
No fue hasta más tarde ese día...

 

—Suga me llamó _Dai-chan_ ¿no es así?

 

Que se dio cuenta que quizás baja demasiado la guardia alrededor de su mejor amigo.


	2. Esa época del año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo de voléibol masculino se prepara para recibir nuevamente su temporada favorita del año.

_ **ESA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO** _

_#2, Vice-capitán, armador ~~y el otro padre del equipo~~ , Sugawara Koushi_

 

* * *

 

Todos odian la temporada de exámenes, eso es un hecho a voces. Específicamente las voces de Tanaka Ryunosuke y Nishinoya Yuu.

Koushi cree que, muy en el fondo, Daichi tiene pesadillas con el hecho de que los cuatro jugadores más talentosos del equipo sean también los más idiotas. Junto con las pesadillas del peluquín volador del sub-director. Posiblemente esté quedando calvo antes de tiempo.

Por su parte, Hinata y Kageyama no se quejan. No demasiado al menos -no mientras se encuentren dentro del rango auditivo de los tres alumnos de primer año que les ayudan. Yamaguchi con literatura japonesa, Yachi con inglés y Tsukishima con matemáticas.

Con un suspiro, continuó trotando.

Todos odian la temporada de exámenes y eso no es ningún secreto. A Sugawara Koushi en particular, no le fascinaba particularmente la cantidad de presión y estrés que estaba teniendo que soportar. Mucho menos la falta de sueño. Le saldrían canas si seguía de esa forma.

No es un prodigio y lo sabe, pero aún así se las ha arreglado para mantener calificaciones altas.

No es un genio, pero Koushi se las ingenia y pelea a su manera.  


* * *

  
—A veces creo que debe existir un límite a tu idiotez, —empezó el rubio, una tarde dentro de la habitación del club— pero cada vez me convenzo más y más de que tu cerebro es un agujero negro del mismo calibre que el de tu estómago.

—¡Oye! ¡Me estoy esforzando aquí, Apestoshima! —Replicó Hinata, ignorando totalmente el regaño de Yamaguchi, quien le recordaba por enésima vez _que no hiciera enojar a su mejor amigo_ , y aún sin poder pasar de las ecuaciones de segundo grado que, _con un nivel de paciencia más alto de lo usual_ , Tsukishima estaba intentando insertar dentro de su cabeza.— No todos aquí somos unos cerebritos.

—Aunque me encantaría presumir de intelecto _superior_ , _no soy ningún maldito genio_ , hay algo llamado estudiar que-

— _¡Estudiar es aburrido!_ No aguanto estar tanto tiempo sentado ¡Necesito moverme! —Sollozó dramáticamente el pelirrojo, echando su cabeza al cuaderno, totalmente rendido. Fastidiado, Tsukishima se puso de pie, sobándose las sienes, y murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido a _por qué sigo dejando que Yamaguchi me convenza de hacer estas cosas._

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro que necesita un paseo? —Se burló Kageyama, quien tampoco estaba consiguiendo agarrarle el hilo a las ecuaciones e iba peor que Hinata _si tal cosa era posible_ , pero para su suerte era Yamaguchi quien se estaba encargando de él. _No podemos arriesgarnos a que el cuarto de club se queme por la mecha corta entre Kageyama y Tsukishima_ , fue la plegaria que le rezaron al joven pecoso.

—¡Cállate, Tontoyama!

—¡Hinata, idiota!

—¿Es que es el único que te sabes?

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¡Ustedes dos, par de atolondraos! —El aullido de Nishinoya, sin pantalones para la desgracia del resto de las personas en los mismos metros cuadrados, fue lo que los hizo callar finalmente— ¡Vienen los senpai, cierren la boca!

—Nishinoya-san, quizá quiera ponerse sus pantalones antes que lleguen —intervino Yamaguchi con su usual voz calmada. Como si alguien le hubiera prendido un foco, Nishinoya repentinamente notó la falta de ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, para luego proceder a terminar de vestirse—. De todas formas, normalmente hay mucho ruido cuando llegan los senpai ¿qué tiene hoy de particular?

—¡Yamaguchi! ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy especial, para todos tus senpai! —Exclamó esta vez Tanaka, más emocionado que de costumbre. A esas alturas del discurso, tanto Ennoshita, como Narita y Kinoshita estarían diciéndole al rematador que cerrase la boca de una vez, y sin embargo lucían igual de impacientes. _Por qué_ , era lo que los jugadores de primero no terminaban de entender— Permitan que les hable, de la llegada de un ángel entre nosotros.

—¿Shimizu-san? —Preguntó Hinata, ya acostumbrado a las maromas de sus dos senpai más ruidosos.

—¿Yacchan? —Dijo Yamaguchi casi al mismo tiempo, más o menos esperando un cambio de dirección.

 

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para estar equivocados de iguales formas.

 

—Chicos... —el ambiente repentinamente se oscureció. Los de primero tragaron en seco, mientras los de segundo observaban al rematador, por una vez expectantes de cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras— ¿Alguna vez han escuchado a Suga-san, cantar?

 

La pregunta los tomó tan desprevenidos que incluso Tsukishima tuvo que hacer un doble-check, para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien la primera vez. ¿Sugawara-san, cantando? Sí, aparentemente era un tema al cual todos en el equipo debían dedicarle unos momentos de pensamiento, una vez al año como mínimo.

Yamaguchi fue el primero en salir del estupor -los de segundo sospechaban que el chico debía tener alguna especie de bendición celestial, si era el mejor amigo de Tsukishima-, para hacer la pregunta del millón.

 

—¿Por qué habríamos de escuchar a Sugawara-san cantar, justo _hoy_ , justo _ahora?_ —Cuestionó el pecoso. Porque, si después de tanto tiempo en el equipo todavía no lo habían escuchado ni una sola vez ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque... —Nishinoya finalmente recuperó la suficiente coordinación cerebro-boca para volver a hablar; y esta vez, con los pantalones puestos— la temporada de exámenes inicia la semana próxima.

 

Ante la mención de exámenes, Hinata y Kageyama empalidecieron visiblemente. Todos odian la temporada de exámenes, pero a ese par de idiotas les iba, si posible, mucho peor que al resto.

Tsukishima abrió la boca para preguntar exactamente _qué correlación existía entre Sugawara-san cantando y la ominosa época de exámenes_ , cuando una melodía armoniosa proveniente del otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de club, los dejó a todos en un trance instantáneo.  


* * *

  
—Hoy estás de buen humor, Suga —observó Daichi mientras subían las escaleras, haciendo lo posible por no caer embobado ante los tarareos del colocador.

—Oh es que finalmente memoricé lo que vendrá en el examen de química —tarareando, medio distraído, probablemente pensando en comerse de una vez la mandarina que tenía en su bolso y que llevaba haciéndole ojitos toda la mañana, Suga pensaba en los exámenes de la siguiente semana y cómo su tiempo de sueño se estaba diezmando progresivamente—, y podré ayudar a Asahi también.

—Suga, eres un ángel —estableció Asahi, con una sonrisa tímida decorando su cara de niño rudo. Suga siempre encontraba esa imagen como algo entrañable que debía ser cuidado. No lo decía en voz alta, por supuesto, decidido a endurecer así fuera un poco el carácter blandito de su buen amigo.

—Sinceramente no te entiendo Asahi —el aludido dio un respingo antes de comenzar a rascarse la nuca, hábito nervioso que estaba lejos de romper—, dices que no te interesa ir a la universidad pero estudias como si fueras a tomar el examen de todas formas.

—Tener calificaciones bajas también me pone ansioso —respondió en voz baja.

—Me figuraba —se burló Daichi, observando cómo el rostro de Asahi se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.

—Daichi tiene pesadillas con este equipo —Suga rió tanto como Daichi rodó los ojos. Asahi, enrojecido como tomate maduro, mantuvo su boca cerrada.

—Tengo pesadillas con este equipo, Asahi, y no ayudas a que el problema se solucione —viéndose mencionado nuevamente, soltó un pequeño _eh_ que no hizo más que aumentar las risas de su capitán y vice-capitán.

—Creí que las pesadillas eran sobre el peluquín del sub-director- _¡ay!_ —Las carcajadas de Suga alcanzaron decibeles casi peligrosos, pero su risa no era fea. _Jamás era fea_. Y, aún rojo de la risa, mientras Daichi le seguía pegando a Asahi porque ese es _el evento que jamás ha de ser mencionado,_ abrió la puerta de la habitación de club.

 

El colocador suplente del equipo sabe muy bien que los _rookies_ y los jugadores de segundo año, son peculiares con todas las letras de la palabra. Si tuviera que coronar a alguien, no sabe si sería a Kageyama o a Nishinoya, pero mientras más lo piensa, más recuerda todas las _particularidades_ del equipo, como la vez que Narita y Kinoshita de alguna forma convencieron a Ennoshita de grabar un thriller, o cuando Hinata se quedó atascado en un árbol, o cuando a Tanaka se le ocurrió la idea de jugar a unir los puntos en la espalda de Yamaguchi, y la semana en la que los calcetines de Tanaka comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente, o cuando...

_Ahora que lo considero_ , pensó el armador, aún en el pórtico, _¿realmente estarán bien cuando nos retiremos?_

Es posible que la _exposición prolongada al balón_ sea lo que les afloja tanto las tuercas, en ese caso no tiene nada que hacer.

Como sea, no tiene ni la más remota idea de por qué cuando entra a la habitación del club...

 

—¡Suga-san!

—¡Sugawara-san!

—¿Por qué Hinata está llorando? — _Todos los de primer año se encuentran experimentando un nivel diferente del nirvana._

 

_Revisión rápida._ Hinata está _llorando a moco suelto_ y Suga sabe -oh, _sabe_ \- que pasará un rato antes que se le pase. Tsukishima tiene la expresión de haber sido _iluminado por una deidad superior_ y estar en trance -de hecho si entrecierra los ojos, puede ver su alma escapándose a otro plano terrenal. Yamaguchi lucía más estable emocionalmente, pero eso no le borraba la expresión de haber visto _un ángel_ en persona.

_Kageyama no estaba respirando._

—¿¡Qué diantres pasó aquí?!  


* * *

  
Koushi cree que muy en el fondo, Daichi tiene pesadillas con el equipo. Lo cree, porque él también las tiene.

En su segundo año, alrededor de la misma época del año, pasó algo muy similar. Noya se postró ante sus pies jurándole lealtad y Tanaka empezó a rezar. Y, para más colmo, en primer año, Asahi comenzó a recitar poemas enteros sobre ángeles. _Daichi le propuso matrimonio_ -para luego, milagrosamente, olvidarse de ello y nunca volverlo a mencionar.

Koushi no detesta la época de exámenes por los exámenes en sí -no son su parte favorita, pero aún-, sino porque parece atontar todavía más al equipo, y le preocupa que tal cosa alcance un daño cerebral irremediable.

 

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todos la semana anterior a la época de exámenes? —Cinco minutos después, lograron calmar a Hinata y Kageyama había vuelto a respirar. Koushi no estaba muy seguro de qué cosas habría visto Tsukishima en su viaje astral, pero debieron ser reveladoras porque no lo vio fruncir el ceño ni una vez por el resto del entrenamiento. Yamaguchi estaba, mayormente, sin daños.

 

Había considerado preguntarle a Noya o Tanaka si tuvieron algo que ver, pero se encontraban sospechosamente silenciosos. Narita y Kinoshita tampoco soltaron la lengua. Por una vez, Ennoshita parecía estar respaldando la que según Koushi debía ser una de las travesuras masivas del equipo.

Preguntarle algo a Asahi o Daichi era sencillamente un caso perdido.

 

—Quién sabe —contestó Kiyoko, con una cierta Yachi tras su espalda. Las últimas dos personas cuerdas que les quedaban. _Dios las bendiga_ , rezó Koushi.

—Se ha comprobado que debido al cambio climático, ciertos tipos de aves han presentado un cambio en su comportamiento.

 

Koushi observó a Hinata intentando ponerse la chaqueta de Kageyama como pantalón.

_Cambio climático, sí, vamos a quedarnos con eso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí todo el mundo ha tenido un crush con Suga, mírenme a los ojos y díganme que no es verdad.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
